1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image recognizing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging white matter hyperintensities region recognizing method and system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, because a white matter hyperintensities (WMH) region is distinctive compared with a general white matter region in a fluid-attenuated inversion recovery (FLAIR) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image, such as FLAIR image is often used as a method to distinguish a WMH region from the general white matter region. However, a cerebral infarct region has a voxel intensity that is similar to the voxel intensity of a general white matter region so that it is difficult to clearly distinguish a WMH region from a cerebral infarct region, easily leading to confusion if simply a FLAIR MRI image is utilized. Recognition becomes even more difficult when the two regions overlap.